Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is a group of technologies to generate power in an image forming apparatus using extra heat generated in the fixing device therein to fix a toner image, etc. on a recording medium, typically paper.